


饭

by GrandBaguette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beijing dialect/accent, KNOW WHAT? 普通话 DOESN’T DEFINE ME, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 这是我的文化，不是轻飘飘一句“普通话”。
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 3





	饭

**Author's Note:**

> 对现在这个情况感到难受。中文包含那么多文化，凭什么要因为某些因素，就被一句轻飘飘的“普通话”给概括了呢？咋不把英文分个美式英式澳大利亚式呢？
> 
> 就算不是语言专家，就算只是“已经不会说方言”的年轻人，我们的语言文化依然是多彩的，平日里不用还以为没有了这是。
> 
> 规避了一些无法转写成汉字的北京话词汇。转写了儿化音，有大量特殊发音没有转写，例如那个没有写成内个，选择使用正字，毕竟会念的都会念。

窗户一直在潲雨。三儿他妈跟外屋喊他关窗户，喊了半天。三儿紧赶慢赶打完一局游戏，还在公屏上贪了句骂，这才撂下耳机三步并两步跨到屋子那头把窗户砸上。三儿刚一回头，就看见她妈吹眉瞪眼地走进来，好歹是瞧见窗户已经关上了，也没说什么，回厨房择菜去了。

三儿扭脸儿往床上一躺。刚可够刺激的，虚汗都给惊出来了。也是得亏他妈进屋没拿着苕帚，不然要是拿都拿了顺手打一顿可受不了。

三儿抹了把脸。

手机噔的一声儿响了，来了一微信。三儿拿起来一看，是之前认识的一哥们儿。

十分钟饭馆儿见？

我操，给忘了。三儿一下儿从床上坐起来了。这哥们儿今儿跟他约饭来着，好几天前说的，本来今儿早上还记着呢，下午一玩儿游戏给忘的死死的。

三儿赶紧从抽屉里扽出一双袜子。衣服就随便吧，反正也就那么几件儿。三儿穿好了衣服，正跟门口儿换鞋呢，就听见他妈厨房里嚷嚷：“上哪儿去呀？这饭都要熟啦！”

“我今儿不跟家吃了。”三儿硬着头皮喊一句。

“诶，怎么不早说啊！这小崽子——”

三儿蹬上鞋赶紧跑了。

楼下有一大爷跟一小伙子吵起来了。三儿跑出楼门的时候正赶上小伙子一翻白眼嘀咕了句傻逼，怎么那么多事儿啊，大爷一听急了，扯着嗓子喊骂谁呢，骂什么呢，再骂一句，有本事就一直站这儿骂啊你，看你能骂出什么花儿来。三儿觉得脑袋上湿不拉几的，突然想起来没带伞，赶紧钻回楼里。

三儿回到家，摸了门后边儿的伞就走，省得被妈发现。再下楼发现大爷跟小伙儿还在对骂，大爷旁边儿多了一大妈给他打着伞，嘴里劝着得啦得啦，大爷越劝越急还，对大妈嚷你这是要吃里扒外是怎么着，给大妈也说急了，变成三方会战。小伙儿没人给打伞，就站那儿淋着。

三儿从这几个人旁边一路小跑儿，也没听清到底吵的是啥。

这哥们儿约的地方儿过去得半个多小时。三儿把伞夹脑袋底下，掏手机给哥们儿发微信。

晚点儿，晚点儿。

游戏又上头啦？

草。

我都到了，等着呢。

那您受累多等会儿。

草。

三儿放下手机，地铁里信号儿不是特好，干脆瞅着墙上边儿的地图发会儿呆。车公庄儿，西直门，积水潭，鼓楼大街。西zh门，积rui潭，鼓楼大街。

朝阳门。总算到了。出了地铁已经没有雨了，三儿看着手机地图找地儿。

来到餐厅里，哥们儿正低头玩手机。看见三儿来了，把手机搁桌儿上就冲他乐。

“你丫怎么回事儿，这快一个小时了都。”

“有吗？也就半个小时吧。”

“自己瞅瞅自己瞅瞅。”

“哎呀行了。”

“操，”哥们儿乐了，“赶紧看吃啥。”

“那先来俩大腰子。”

“你当这儿路边羊肉串儿呢，哪儿有大腰子啊。”

“不是吧，我记得这家儿有来着吗。”三儿拉开凳子坐下，扽过点菜的纸就找。“你看这儿呢吗。“

“我操不是吧，真有啊。”

“真有啊，这不这儿呢。”

“那来俩吧。”

俩人聊着点完了菜，啤酒上得贼快，服务员给打开之后俩人对着瓶儿碰了一个。

“你肩膀儿怎么湿了？”

“啊？哦，出门儿着急忘拿伞了，又翻回去拿的。”

哥们儿盯着他看，然后又乐了。

“你丫可真够逗的。”

“？？？咋了？”


End file.
